Chosen one
by TheDeadGirlRisen
Summary: I was walking through the clearing with the tall grasses making my legs itched when I heard a noise curious I walked towards it and to my shock I saw a Riolu their sitting on a long it was crying I knew that it could sense me but I still walked up to it I started to reach out and gently started petting it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n ok so I got the idea for this story by walking through the wood everything follows exactly as my story except instead of what I found in the story I came across a party so ya I got out of their before they could see me and ya that was my adventure now onto a better adventure**

**Pre info:**

**Girl is 14 she doesn't like her birth name prefers ChiKira or Insanity has been grounded from her computer for almost a year now her dad is strict a lot of the time though he doesn't seem that way the girl is really lazy but wants to change that just doesn't have the right motivation too.**

**3****rd****person Earth Main Charter**

A girl with brown hair that was put into a ponytail and had a hair jaw holding it up walked through the pine filled woods her red flip-flops hitting the ground with soft thuds she gazed around at the natural beauty but sighed knowing she was only a three minute walk back into civilization as more pine needles went onto her flip-flops she thought to herself 'I should of put on better shoes before coming out here'. She was now in a clearing that was filled with tall grasses that made her legs itched as she went through it.

**My pov Earth**

I was walking through the clearing with the tall grasses making my legs itched when I heard a noise curious I walked towards it and to my shock I saw a Riolu their sitting on a long it was crying I knew that it could sense me but I still walked up to it I started to reach out and gently started petting it after a few minutes it stopped crying and it emitted a small blue wave doing something or another.

"hey are you okay" the Riolu nodded "are you a boy" it nodded its head yes "I wonder how you got here pokemon don't exist in this world you must of traveled through some kind of portal" Riolu nodded and pulled my arm "you want me to come with you" he nodded and said "ri" which I guess meant yes so I followed Riolu to a clearing that had a couple items in it their was a poke ball a belt and some potions I looked around but didn't see any portal so I walked around seeing if I could walk through it I looked up after a minute and saw it a portal but it was closing up.

"Riolu!" Riolu calls out seeing it close completely "I'm sorry but you're stuck here until we can find another one" I say sadly Riolu walks over to the belt and hands it to me then it grabs the poke ball "you want to be my pokemon?" I asked him shocked. Riolu nods "ok then" I raise the poke ball and Riolu touches it and went in 3 shakes later little stars come out.

"come on out Riolu" I say as Riolu comes out I just suddenly sensed what moves Riolu has "so you know leer metal sound focus punch and low kick" I say it nods I pull out my phone and look at the time it was 4:05 "my dad is expecting me back by 4:10" I tell Riolu "ill let you come out whenever I can" I promise Riolu he nods and I say "return" holding up the poke ball a red beam comes out. I put Riolu's ball on the belt then pick up all the potions that were there.

I walk back to the campsite and arrived on time I go and head in my dad's there and he says that he's going to go out and do some shopping I nod a few minutes later he's gone and I let Riolu out of his poke ball "there was some potions on the ground do you need me to spray some" I ask him he nods then sits down revealing his feet I saw that they were cut up a bit I take a potion and spray it the wounds heal up. "All better now?" I ask my partner. "Riolu!" he says happily.

Me and Riolu go outside and as soon as java, our useless dog sees us he growls at Riolu "quite java" I say thinking I say "Riolu use leer on java" Riolu nods and gives a menacing look java start's whining quietly. "That's better" Riolu nods agreeing with me. "What should we do" I ask Riolu he pokes my stomach "are you saying that I should try and become fit?" I ask Riolu he nods and I say "well ok then but you will have to keep me motivated" I warn him. I walk to the street and start jogging with Riolu after only a few minutes I get tired Riolu noticed this and from behind me used metal sound.

I cover my ears from the sound and start jogging again Riolu stops and swiftly catches up with me "well that's good motivation" I tell him Riolu seems to smirk and we continue jogging after 2 hours we head back to the campsite. "we have to stop for now cause my dad will be back and I don't know when" I was their at the campsite and not even a minute later I see my dads white truck coming down the road "Riolu return" I say Riolu returns just as my dad comes into our driveway.

"Hey daddy" I say. He looks at me and then notices the belt and the poke ball "what's that" he asks "a belt" I reply "I know that but what's on the belt" "oh this just a little decoration item" I lie smoothly knowing he will believe me "you and your obsessions" he says I then ask if I could go jogging for a while he nods and tells me to be back before 9 I look at the time its 6:30. As soon as I'm out of sight I release Riolu from his ball. We jog for along time and every time I stop he uses metal sound.

Around 8:45 I decide to head back. We were walking both warn out when 3 guys came out at us Riolu was behind me so they didn't see him. "Well. Well. Well. Look what we have here looks like a little girl for us to play with" the middle guy said his words slurred I gulped but remembered that I had Riolu "Riolu use low kick" I say Riolu nods and jumps in front of me using low kick on the ring leader.

"What! Boss I think that's some kind of demon." They gulp in fear before running off dropping something I look at what it is and cannot believe my eye's "Riolu look it's a keystone" I say awed I put it in my pocket and decide to keep it with me at all times then me and Riolu continue back home and before we come into sight I let Riolu return I enter in the trailer and take a shower I get out put my nightgown on hide the belt under the couch then fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up to Riolu shaking me. My dad was asleep. I get dressed and then leave a note saying I went out and ill be back by 12. I jogged towards the clearing where I found Riolu at "help me look for anything else that might be useful" I tell Riolu he nods and we start searching for anything "Riolu!" I hear him say I walk over and he's pointing to a necklace that had a tiny poke ball on it the poke ball looked normal except instead of a red top it was purple.

Suddenly the tiny poke ball started glowing then the necklace disappeared my eyes were wide in shock and so was Riolu after a few minutes we continue searching around the clearing but find nothing I check the time and see that its only 10:30 Riolu starts mimicking punches. "You want me to practice punches" Riolu nods.

"Ok then" so Riolu starts showing me proper technique for punching and kicking. Suddenly my alarm goes off and I know that I have 5 minutes left before 12 so I return Riolu to its ball and start running my legs were now killing me. I arrive with a minute to spare. I walk into the trailer and my dad starts yelling at me.

"Jennasea **(pronounced Jenna see) **Leclaire Keath you know better than to leave the trailer without permission you don't just leave me a note saying you'll be back by 12 your grounded from everything your phone your 3ds your Xbox your wii from writing reading TV EVERYTHING you are not allowed to leave this trailer" **(the sad thing is that my dad would do this if I left with just a note)**

I silently cry my dad leaves to go do something and Riolu pops out of his ball and starts comforting me. After awhile I calm down but the dark rage is still their just as it always has. I think of what I can do in this small trailer and an idea comes to me I move the chair out of the way and java's kennel before nodding this would be enough room but only for one person. "Riolu return please" I ask Riolu returns and then I start practicing my punches and kick.

An hour later I was still practicing cause this was the only thing to do when my dad came in "I said you were grounded" he said "so I'm grounded from moving?" I ask being a bit of a smart-aleck "Yes you are" I glare at him and say "Fine" I go to the couch and sit down. My dad goes outside again and I release Riolu from the poke ball "can you believe that I'm grounded from moving!" Riolu growls unhappy about that

"What am I going to do now" I ask him Riolu seems to think for a minute before putting his feet together and his hands in a position. "So were going to meditate" I ask he nods so we start meditating about an hour later I have reached an inner point of calm that don't even notice that Riolu has gone back into its poke ball I couldn't here nor see the outer world so I didn't realize that my dad had come in.

It was only when I felt a slap across my cheek that I noticed he was here "what do you think your doing missy ignoring me like that" "I was meditating I didn't know you were there" I replied shocked that he had slapped me. "Oh ya right like that stuff actually works" "it does if you know how to do it right" I say still calm with the effects.

My dad was at a loss for words he couldn't ground me from meditating could he? "Start packing up were going home" I nod after all today was Sunday and I had school tomorrow. I pack up and clean up and thirty minutes later I was in my dads truck heading home. Since I couldn't do anything I decided to meditate for the two hour drive within 30 minutes I was in the zone after 20 minutes later I started sensing something.

I continued to meditate though knowing that if it is important I would realize it an hour later I had a faint idea of what the black gold and red with a few purple splotches was. It was my aura at least that's what I thought 10 minutes later we were close to my house so I left from meditation I open my eyes and look around when I see my dad I see that he has a dark brown aura. I tilt my head still in a extremely calm mood. We get home and I get out starting to unpack once finished I go to my room and instantly fall asleep not hungry.

The next morning I wake up to Riolu he points to the time and when I see it I shoot up immediately it was 7:50 I only had 10 minutes to get ready. I got dressed in record time and I put the belt on Riolu grabbed my backpack and handed me stuff I needed I rush to the door just as miss Erica my van driver arrives me and Riolu exit I look the door then I get on the van with Riolu "return" I say holding up the poke ball I ignore the stares. "How did you get a Riolu" Alec asked shocked "I found him" I say making it clear that that's all I'm going to say. We drop Alec and Sophia off at the middle school. She drives us to the high school me and Jon walk in as normal he opens the door for me then I open the second set of doors for him.

I walk to the choir room and say hi to my Bff Taylor she says high back before we take our assigned seats we sing and after 40 minutes the class ends. I head off to PE while Taylor heads off to a different class the rest of my day passes and after school I call Angie she answers and I tell her to meet me by the cafeteria she agrees and then I text Taylor the same thing. They meet me their and I pull I'm into the bathroom where we can have privacy.

"I need to show you something" I tell them "Whaaaaat?" they asked drawing it out. "Go Riolu!" I say releasing Riolu from its poke ball "How…" "what…" they said "I found Riolu here in the woods he showed me where he had first come into the woods and we saw the portal close looking around their was this belt and a poke ball" "wow they say" I feel a buzzing in my pockets reading the text I told Taylor that miss Erica is here.

We get on the van and I tell Miss Erica that I want to be dropped off last "Why?" she asks and I tell her that my dad grounded me from everything even moving. "That's crazy" "I know" so miss Erica drops everyone off first and I don't get home till about 5:30 30 more minutes than usual. "Thank you Miss Erica" I say grateful "no problem" she says.

As soon as I enter the house my dad says "do your homework eat your dinner then go to bed" "yes sir" I reply I go upstairs do my homework eat then go to bed only I don't sleep I meditate I sit in the position and this time it only takes me an hour till I'm able to see my own aura inside my eyelids a couple hours later I start sensing where everything is and the flow of energy. I continue to meditate. And the picture becomes more and more clear in my mind I focus on my clock and picture it moving up I open my eyes to see it their but when I gasped shocked it fell to the ground.

Luckily it didn't break and there wasn't a loud noise. Looking at the time I notice it was nearly 12 so I decided to go to sleep. I dreamed of Riolu evolving into a Lucario and of a mysterious egg being handed to me. I woke up and looked at the time it was only 3 in the morning yet I felt fully rested I put my hair up in its usual style the I decided to take Riolu out of its poke ball. Wondering what to do I got an ideal so I toke my scissors and doing something I never thought I would do I cut the window screen in the corner so I could sneak out.

Once outside I took a deep breath Riolu followed me out and we walked along the streets we were walking on the back streets when we saw it a blue outline that was closing we run up to it and see the world of pokemon. "Hurry" I say to Riolu he jumps in then I quickly follow.

A/N ok heres the first chap please tell me what u think


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n hey guys I'm back with another chapter the last one was two thousand words so each chapter I will try to reach that including author notes any ways here's a small recap of what happened I found Riolu started working out got grounded found another portal jumped in and now lets see what happens I lost all my work about halfway through the chapter so ya about halfway through it you should see some skimping on details unless I actually decide to rewrite it better.**

**Riolu: RI RI Lu [she does not own pokemon she only owns her oc's]**

**Ash: IF anyone wants to challenge me ill be happy to battle them**

**DeadGirlRisen: Your not supposed to be in my author notes yet get out**

**Ash: fine then**

-Recap-

Once outside I took a deep breath Riolu followed me out and we walked along the streets we were walking on the back streets when we saw it a blue outline that was closing we run up to it and see the world of pokemon. "Hurry" I say to Riolu he jumps in then I quickly follow.

-End-

**My pov Pokemon world**

The first thing I saw in the pokemon world was team rocket battling team twerp. "Riolu!" Riolu said happy to be back "is it weird that the first thing I see is the main characters of the show" Riolu shrugs "I should really stop this" I say Riolu nods "Riolu metal sound!" Riolu releases the ear piercing sound that makes everyone freeze in their tracks, Riolu stops "hi" I say to them "my name is ChiKira but you can call me Insanity if you want"

Brock sees me and walks up to me and says "I think we would be perfect together miss would you please go out with me" somehow a mallet appears in my hand and I hit him before misty got close enough to drag him by his ear. Everyone sweat drops while Brock is trying to reach me Riolu sense that brocks being well Brock and growls

"How did you get here?" Jessie asks me "from another world Riolu had came into my word I found him a poke ball and this belt 3 days later we found another portal and boom here we are" I explain. "Pikachu use Electro ball now!" Ash says while team rocket was distracted not even giving them a chance to try and steal Pikachu which I thought was unfair I look up to see team rocket flying off "Look's like team rocket's blasting off again!" they cry out I give them a look of symphony before they vanish out of sight

"So your name is ChiKira?" Ash asks "Yes but I prefer Insanity" I tell them "well ChiKira would you like to join us" Ash asks completely ignoring my subtle hint that he should call me insanity I shrug in response after all it would be the fastest way to see team rocket again and therefore see James who I thought was cute. "sure but lets have a pokemon battle first" I say Ash nods and sends out Pikachu "ok Riolu lets do this" Riolu walks out onto the field "use your speed to get close then leer before using focus punch" I tell Riolu calmly as Ash tells Pikachu to use thunderbolt.

Riolu runs up to Pikachu and leers at him making Pikachu flinch before using focus punch knocking Pikachu out. "Pikachu is unable to battle the winner is ChiKira with her partner Riolu" Brock announces "we did it!" I say hugging Riolu. "Good job" Ash says I toss Ash a revive that I had found in the clearing "here" he nods and heals Pikachu up.

A week passes by I mostly stay silent not wanting to talk to the twerp or his friends though we battled often so I could train Riolu. I was more of a team rocket fan so I would prefer to join them. My thoughts were interrupted by ironically team rocket themselves.

Jessie: Prepare for trouble

James: "Make it double"

Jessie: "to protect the world from devastation"

James: "To unit all people within our nation"

Jessie: "to denounce the evils of truth and love"

James: "to extend our reach to the stars above"

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Jessie: Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

James: Surrender now or prepare for a fight!

Meowth: Meowth dat's right!

A smile forms on my face as I see team rocket "hand over Pikachu twerp and friends" James says while Jessie looks over at me and says "although you don't seem to be with the twerps group" she probably noticed that I stood about 10 feet away from them I shake my head in response no I'm not with the twerps "hmm well we will see you later Insanity" Jessie says using the name I prefer unlike the twerps who call me ChiKira. Team rocket is flying off with Pikachu when Misty sends out starmy poking a whole and sending them blasting off and Pikachu back into ash's arms

"Looks like team rocket's blasting off again!" they shout in unison. Ash gives me a curious look but continues to allow me to tag alone the next day we arrive at the pokemon center Ash and his friends go out into the town and I stay in my room in the pokemon center I fall asleep and the next thing I know I'm being dragged by the police and I'm thrown into a cell "what!" "You are under arrest for working with team rocket" Officer Jenny says I see Ash in the background smirking almost evilly. I sit in the cell wondering what happened to Riolu when I fall asleep.

**Team rocket's 3****rd** **person**

Jessie James and Meowth were sitting in their balloon when they heard "Riolu!" Meowth translates "he's asking for our help" team rocket looks at the pokemon more closely and James says "isn't that insanity's pokemon" Jessie nods "RI! Riolu Lu" "he says that Ash turned insanity in to the police saying that she was working with us" "we've got to help her" James declares the others nod they had sensed when she first arrive that she wanted to be with them instead of the twerps team.

**My pov**

I wake up and decide to meditate since I had nothing better to do 5 hours later I was seeing my surroundings with my eyes closed and I sensed a familiar presence it was Riolu and he was with team rocket I focused in on them and 'heard" what they were saying "so we pretend to be her parents and give her the supplies she needs to break out but tell her to wait till a day has passed"

A half hour later a guard opens my cell and says "you have visitors" I nod and follow him as soon as I see them I shout "Mom! Dad!" then go and hug them they hug me back as the guard leaves. We continue hugging and I feel Jessie slipping something in my pocket "what are you doing here?" I ask for the camera's benefit "we came to tell you how disappointed we are in you" I think that hey were trying to say that they know that Ash lied to the police and that they are here to help me.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't of trusted those three" I hoped that they understand that I was saying I shouldn't of trusted team twerp. The guard comes in and drags me back into my cell I start meditating again to pass the time. I noticed that only 3 hours later I could sense my surroundings I focused on my aura and tried to shape it and I found that if I moved my aura I could do different stuff with it I continued to meditate after 10 hours straight of meditating a sharp pain came through me and my eyes changed from green to gold and my hair changed to black and the tips were red their was also a bit of purple.

I opened my eyes and focused on the cell door and I some how was able to unlock it I relock it though because I want to make a big boom go off. One day later I put the bomb against the wall then detonate it. The wall crumbles and I see team rocket waiting outside up in the air I teleport into the balloon.

"Guess what I discovered I'm psychic" I tell them they smile I see Riolu and hug him "thank you Riolu it was because you told me how to meditate that I discovered it and because you found team rocket that I was rescued" we fly off in the balloon toward the team rocket headquarters.

**[This is where I last saved when I lost all my progress oh joy re wrighting time :/ ]**Once there they showed me to the boss's room where Giovanni sat in his chair covered by shadows. "So this is the girl insanity?" he asked them.

They nod and Giovanni dismisses them he tells me to sit down so I do the chair is made out of black velvet and was surprisingly comfortable, he hands me a cup of tea that I take the cup in my hands and sniff it after all I was sitting in front of a crime lord the one and only Giovanni. "Don't worry I didn't poison it" he says with a smirk I take his word at that and drank the tea.

"ok so here's the deal I need to take a blood sample from you to find if your blood has any kind of disease or to see if you have any relatives here though I doubt that coming from another world" I sweat drop nervous about the needle I don't like needles at all he notices my nervousness and says "don't worry it wont hurt if you just relax" I nod and take another sip of the hot tea which I now realize to be earl grey which calms me down. He walks up to me and draws the blood,

After a few seconds he returns to the desk and puts the needle into the machine on the big screen that hangs behind Giovanni I watch the machine quickly scan for any sign of disease it turns green and then another strand of DNA appears bellow it with a name next to it we watch as it quickly goes through DNA after about 5 minutes the machine stops and flashes green on a DNA strand I look at the relation ship and it says father I turn my head to the name and gasp.

Only a millisecond after me Giovanni lets out a startled grunt and the Persian next to him wraps itself around his legs the cat had been glaring at me the entire time but I figured that the cat didn't like anyone except Giovanni. "It could be wrong right?" I ask he shakes his head "this machine has never been wrong before." "So how can it be" I ask him. He thinks for a minute before he starts saying.

"I used to date this woman named Danielle we did have _fun_ a few nights before anyways one night we were walking when we spotted a blue glow Danielle walked up to it then she walked threw it I watched as the portal closed behind her the last thing I heard her say is I love you ill try to find a way back and then the portal closed forever"

"Danielle is my moms name I always thought I was Greg's daughter and that's what she said so what I think happen is that after she said that to you hours or days later she found my dad and they had some fun before and afterwards she realized she was pregnant and she must of thought that I was Greg's daughter" I say trying to make sense of it.

" That would appear to be what happened and explains how you could be my daughter" Giovanni, my father says.

**A/n Wait what Giovanni is my father Oh My Arecus I think I'm going to faint well at least Giovanni should be a better dad than Greg ever was besides with Giovanni as my father I'm sure to rise through the ranks fast well anyways this is Dead Girl Risen here saying…**

**Ash: Hey**

**DGR: what are you doing here you betrayed me.**

**Ash: well you were working with team rocket**

**DGR: no I wasn't I just wished I was**

**Ash: close enough besides I don't like to lose**

**DGR: why you I can beat you in a pokemon battle with my mouth duct taped**

**Ash: ya right!**

**DGR: next chapter I will have to find someway to battle Ash with duct tape around my mouth.**

**DGR + Ash: Goodbye! Hey I was doing it! no me! NO ME! Shut up already.**


End file.
